


Take It Out Back

by DNash (MonkeyBard)



Category: Star Trek: Enterprise
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-17
Updated: 2016-10-17
Packaged: 2018-08-22 21:33:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8301938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MonkeyBard/pseuds/DNash
Summary: Mae and Ari check out the comforts to be found behind the 602 Club. (6/15/2005)Part of the Log Rhythms universe, Season 3.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Timing: 6 July 2153 - Immediately following the 602 Club scene in Log 3:2  
> Thank you: To my betas, JennyB and Squeaky Lightfoot

Mae manipulated the situation perfectly. Within minutes of Liz's parents' arrival at the 602 Club, she had gotten Liz and her father out onto the dance floor. It took only one kick to Travis's shin under the table to get him to lead Liz's mother out, too. She'd been lucky that Stephanie had taken it upon herself to convince Bonnie to join her for another dance. That left Mae alone at the table with Ari.

With one hand she picked up her cosmopolitan and raised it to her lips. Her other hand slipped below the level of the table and began massaging Ari's fly just as she had earlier. Ari was still hard from her previous attention, and her touch now made him jump slightly.

"Remember my suggestion?" she asked sweetly, knowing he'd know what she meant.

"Oh yeah," Ari agreed. His voice was husky as he tried to control himself.

Mae sipped her drink, smiled wickedly, and set down her glass. "Then shall we?"

The responsible part of Ari thought he should protest; the others might notice their absence, after all. The thought was fleeting and easily quashed. "Yeah."

Mae took her hand away from his groin and instead laced her fingers with his. Ari had the odd sensation of missing her touch, but also feeling glad she'd stopped when she did. Otherwise he doubted he'd have made it outside--and that would have been much more awkward to explain to the others than their temporary disappearance from the table.

They rose and Mae led him towards the back of the club. Down the back hall and past the restrooms there was a door to the alley, and she headed directly for it. She was as eager and ready as Ari, and she had no intention of wasting time.

The alley was lit by streetlights at either end of the block. Their soft glow barely reached the club's back door. Mae continued to pull Ari by the hand to a shadowed doorway a few meters away.

"Perfect," she breathed. Without ceremony, she gently but insistently pressed Ari into the nook until his back was against the wall. Her hands went to his fly and she quickly undid the button and the zipper. Then she took hold of the waistbands of both his pants and briefs, and maneuvered them down to reveal his hard, hot cock. Mae grasped it in one hand and squeezed.

Ari gasped in pleasure, and clear drops escaped the tip of his penis. "Mae, I--" He didn't know what he would have said, but it didn't matter as she immediately claimed his lips with her own. She thrust her tongue into his mouth, fierce in her intensity.

Her onslaught left Ari speechless and breathless. When she released his mouth, he sucked in air, his blood pounding in his ears and throbbing in his cock.

"I've been wanting to do this all evening," Mae breathed heavily into his ear before kneeling on the step at his feet. She felt the pavement dig into her knees, and she didn't give a damn.

One hand still working the base of Ari's erection, she used the other to pull his briefs down below his testicles. She pulled gently on the hair there, and heard Ari gasp again. She glanced up briefly to catch his eye, and grinned. Turning her attention lower once more, she thoroughly licked the tip of his penis, relishing the taste of him.

Ari shuddered at the heady sensation. When she took him deep into her mouth and sucked hard, he shook with the passion of it. Then she swallowed, and the contraction of muscles around him was almost too much. He was so close. He knew if she did it again, he'd come. But unexpectedly he found himself released from her wet warmth. He shivered.

"Mae," he breathed again, and again had no idea what else he might say.

She rose and shushed him tenderly, placing a teasing kiss on his neck. "Shhh," she whispered, and then caught his bottom lip with her teeth, tugging lightly. A moan escaped him.

Mae still held firmly to his aching cock, and with her free hand she hitched up the loose, flowing skirt she wore. As she'd hoped, the absurdly high heels she'd borrowed from her sister-in-law were the perfect height. Pinning Ari to the wall with her upper body, she straddled him and guided him inside her, then released her handhold. She placed both hands on his hips, and slid them around behind him to grab his ass.

Their gazes met, and Mae was pleased to see the surprise in Ari's eyes. He had only just realized that she'd planned this from the start, and come prepared. She smiled slyly, rose a little on his hardness, and descended again, slicking him up with her own wetness.

"I've never gone commando before," she murmured. "I like it."

"Uh huh," Ari managed to grunt in reply. She slid over him again, and his guts clenched. "Oh God, Mae," he moaned. He wrapped his arms around her and held her tightly to him, thrusting up into her.

This time it was Mae who moaned her pleasure. "Yeah. More of that." Her tone was soft but commanding, and Ari could only comply.

They'd made love before, but it had never been like this. This was urgent, frantic, and powerful. Mae was in complete control, and Ari was helpless before her.

They found their rhythm immediately, and she slid up and down as he thrust in and out. Their hearts beat so quickly that both were soon panting for breath.

The tiny responsible corner of Ari's mind forced its way forward. "Mae, I'm gonna come," he whispered brokenly.

"That's…the idea," she answered, clenching her vaginal muscles around his cock and increasing her speed.

Ari was driven beyond speech, beyond rational thought. His world shrank to encompass only the feeling of her around him and the delicious pressure in his groin.

Mae's awareness, too, was restricted to the tight fullness in her cunt. Groaning, she squeezed Ari's ass cheeks and forced him as deep inside her as she could.

Ari came hard, his abdominal muscles practically fluttering as his ejaculation shook his entire body. Feeling his release, Mae came with him, her wetness leaking out around his cock and trickling over his balls.

They held each other close until they both stopped shaking and their heart rates slowed their frantic gallop. Slowly, reluctantly, Mae raised herself enough to allow Ari's soft penis to slip from her. Sighing, she rested her head against his strong shoulder. Warm liquid slid gently down her inner thighs.

Eventually, Ari regained both his breath and his capacity for speech. "Wow," he breathed.

Mae chuckled against his shoulder, and then looked at him. "Yeah." She stood up straighter, relieving him of her weight against his body, and took a step back. Ari pushed away from the wall to stand upright. As Mae adjusted her skirt, Ari reached awkwardly into his back pocket and pulled out a neatly folded handkerchief.

Mae saw it and laughed. "Were you a boy scout?" she asked. "You're very prepared."

Ari chuckled. "No." He used the cloth to wipe himself off before pulling his underwear and pants back up. "It's just--" He blushed and hoped she couldn't see it in the dark doorway. "My mom taught me that a gentleman always carries a handkerchief," he finished with a laugh.

Mae joined his light laughter. "A gentleman would offer his handkerchief to a lady," she teased, holding out her hand.

"Oh! Sorry." He handed it to her.

"I was a girl scout for a few years, but this is the one thing I didn't think of tonight." She found a sufficiently dry section and used it to wipe some of the moisture from between her legs. "Thanks," she said, and handed the handkerchief back--wet and smelling of sex.

Ari was caught speechless yet again. "I--" Habit dictated that he return it to his pocket, but good sense argued against it. So he stood with it in his hand, perplexed.

Mae giggled mischievously at his dilemma. "Maybe you just want to call it a loss and toss it out."

Ari found his voice once more. He grinned. "It's a small price to pay." He stepped out of the doorway and looked around. Finding a nearby trash chute, he opened it and threw the handkerchief away.

"We should get back to the others," Mae said, linking her arm with his. They strolled unhurriedly towards the club's back door.

"Do you think they noticed we went missing?"

"Does it matter?"

"Nope," Ari answered promptly. He grinned like the Cheshire Cat. "In fact, I sort of hope they did."

"Why's that?" asked Mae, smiling back at him.

"Because I want everyone to know that I have the hottest, sexiest woman on _Enterprise_ , and they don't."

Mae laughed out loud, then stifled it as they reentered the club's back hallway. "I know a few people who'd argue with you about that 'hottest, sexiest woman' claim."

"Bring them on," replied Ari confidently. He stopped her there in the hall and turned to face her. Looking deep into her rich brown eyes, he said sincerely, "You are amazing."

Mae's heart fluttered at his words, but she couldn't tell if it was embarrassment at his praise, or fear sparked by his heartfelt tone. She recognized that tone. It was the same one Ari's 'ghost' had used when he'd told her he loved her--and then said goodbye. Suddenly she wasn't sure what to say, so she replied playfully in the hopes of keeping the evening from growing too serious. "You're pretty fantastic yourself."

Ari was oblivious to her abrupt inner turmoil. "All of a sudden I wish there were back alleys on the ship."

Mae laughed again, but it was slightly forced. "I'll keep that in mind the next time I ambush you."

"As long as there's a next time, I'm just fine with whatever you want to do."

Mae affected a wicked gleam that she hoped hid her uncertainty. "I'll remember that, too. "

Ari tenderly kissed her cheek. "We should get cleaned up properly," he said, finally allowing his responsible side to speak freely. One of the restrooms was occupied, but the other was free. He gestured to it in an overly gallant manner. "After you."

"Always a gentleman," Mae quipped, but inside she was happy to have the chance to escape and collect herself. She slipped into the restroom, and leaned heavily against the locked door. It took several moments for her thumping heart to calm down. Her hands shook, and she clasped them together to make them stop.

 _What am I doing?_ she wondered silently.

She had no answer for herself.

Ari waited patiently in the hallway, smiling to himself. Considering how the day had started, it was certainly ending better than he'd had any right to expect. The memorial that morning had been grim, to put it mildly. There'd been a few stories of fun times each of the family had shared with Mae's mother, but there was none of the celebration of her life that he had expected. Not that he'd really known what to expect. His own experience with memorials was limited to two grandparents and a goldfish. _Maybe this is just how Mae copes with loss,_ he thought. It seemed possible: deal with death by doing something to feel alive. He certainly felt very alive right now.

The other lav opened, and to his surprise Stephanie emerged. Her face was pink and her skin looked shiny with sweat. Presumably she and Bonnie had danced up a storm--and he and Mae had taken longer outside than he'd thought.

"There you are!" she exclaimed. "We wondered where you and Mae had disappeared to."

"We…ah…needed some air." Ari couldn't stop the blush that warmed his cheeks, but neither could he stifle his broad smile.

Stephanie smirked, recognizing the thin lie. All she said was, "I'll see you back at the table," and returned to the main room of the club.

Ari entered the lav and locked the door. Normally he would have been embarrassed that someone knew what he and Mae had been up to. But true to his earlier words, he found he was glad. Like the handkerchief, the knowing smiles of his friends were a small price to pay. He ran warm water and set about cleaning himself up, all the while looking forward to the "next time" Mae had promised.

*****

**Author's Note:**

> Author's Notes: Ari Cohn belongs to Squeaky, who I suspect is pleased he's having fun this time rather than getting the crap beat out of him.


End file.
